In close quarters
by Dannee-san
Summary: TyKa! Classic plot, Kai's sick, Tyson nurses him, weird style, first person depicting thoughts. Quite hialrious I think. Just try it. Please? Perhaps a little MaRei added. Perhaps. It would be interpreted as such. Grin
1. Part one: What's wrong, Kai?

AN Hi! I'm new to Beyblade fandom, though I already have a couple of ideas on my computer for this category. Anyway, for those of you who didn't read the summary very well, this is TyKa. Yes, TYKA peoples. Which means shounen-ai. But basically this is just a fic full of weirdness and Kai humiliation. In his eyes at least. Tyson thinks the world of him, of course. Nothing could change his mind about that. Could it? Well, I suppose that's up to the author.

Just a few more things before you start reading this. It's all for first person point of view, switching between Tyson and Kai, which is always being noted. And another thing, these are thoughts, as stray as they sometimes appear in my mind. I just basically wrote down their thoughts in my way of thinking. Confused yet? Just one thing, sometimes the characters address each other in their mind, sometimes (mostly) the reader. When they actually talk, speak out loud, those words are written between double quotation marks like these "Blah." I don't think it's that confusing, really it's pretty easy to figure out, but I just wanted to state that for the clarity of things.

And now for the fic: WHICH IS TYKA!!!

* * *

In close quarters.

Part one: What's wrong, Kai?

* * *

_Kai:_

This sucks.

This royally sucks.

My head feels like it's about to explode. My nose is itchy. My eyes are watery. In four words: I am a wreck.

And Kai Hiwatari doesn't like to be a wreck, does he? No, I don't. I'm even talking to myself now. How pathetic.

I'm curled up underneath the blankets and refusing to come out, despite Tyson's incessant nagging, and usually Tyson's nagging does the trick. But today I can resist that. Today I am immune to everything.

Except the flu.

Damn, I think I'm even running a fever. Just bloody wonderful.

"Come on, Kai. I don't believe I'm doing this. Usually I'm the one who's kicked out of my bed. You really have to get up now. Otherwise you're out of breakfast."

"Don't care," I grumble, as I snuggle in deeper. I am not letting this trivial little thing as food lure me out of my perfectly good hiding place.

"Never thought I'd have to do this," I hear him grumble.

And then suddenly my security blanket is gone. What happened to it?

That cruel Tyson! No fair! He stole it from me! Well, if he thinks that makes me leave my little warm nest, he's sadly mistaken.

"Aaarrrggghhh! Tyson, what are you doing?!" Snirf. He pulled me of the mattress. And they say I'm cold-hearted. This floor is cold!

"Getting you up, oh great captain." Man, Tyson, no need to use sarcasm! "Now, come on."

"Don't want to," I grumble again.

"What is wrong with you?!" he exclaims.

Hello? I have a terrible cold, and you yelling at me only makes my headache grow. "Stop yelling," I growl, clutching my head. I really can't stand Tyson right now. Normally he's a cute boy and all, but I'm in a really foul mood. I always am, when I'm sick.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

What's wrong, he asks. Isn't that obvious? "I'm. Sick. Now leave me alone." I manage to gather some of my blankets around me and crawl back on the bed.

"Sick?"

Yes, braniac. You are so lucky I don't have the energy to yell at you like I normally do. I just want to be left alone. Wait a minute. Did I call him cute? Even if it was in my mind, calling Tyson cute is intolerable. I just want that annoying pest (that's better) to leave me alone.

No such luck, though. You'll never guess what he says. "I'll call off training and nurse you back to health. Tomorrow you'll be as good as new."

Oh, god, please. Just let me die. Anything is better than nurse Tyson to the rescue. Besides, flu is terrible. Do anything about and it lasts a week, do nothing and it lasts seven days. Or the other way around. My brain isn't working properly.

I listen to Tyson's cheery voice from the other room as he makes his calls to the other teammates, which means two calls, since Ray and Max share an apartment. They offered me the spare bedroom, but I'd rather be on my own, than with those two. They can be loud.

So now I'm at the mercy of nurse Tyson. Could it get any worse?

Shouldn't have thought that. Since when is there an apron in my house? Not that it doesn't look cute on him.

My brain is fried. Must be the fever. Why would I ever think of Tyson as shudder cute?

"Do you want something to eat?" he smiles sweetly.

I try shaking my head, but that is just too painful. "No, just water and tissues. And an aspirin wouldn't be too bad either. It's in the bathroom cupboard." Man, do I sound hoarse. I'm worse than I thought. Maybe having someone to fetch and carry isn't too bad. I don't think I'm mobile.

While Tyson rummages around to find what he's looking for, which is what I want to have right now, I make myself more comfortable. Gosh, this bed is nice. I never realized what a nice bed this is.

* * *

_Tyson:_

Poor Kai. He really looks terrible. All puffy eyed and flushed from fever. Very cute actually.

Okay, Tyson, you can act normal now. Where is that aspirin? In the bathroom cupboard, he says. Well I can't find it. Let's see if mister Captain can.

Oh there it is. I'm blind as usual.

Glass with aspirin in one hand and tissue box in the other, I make my way back to the bedroom. To find Kai asleep.

Great, I fetch and he falls asleep. Can't really blame him though. He looks so cute laying there, like a child. I've never seen Kai look so relaxed. You'd almost think everything was normal with this guy, if it weren't for the obvious red in his face because of the fever.

Might as well stay here and clean up a bit. Who would have guessed I voluntarily offer to clean something? Best leave the door open though, in case he wakes up and needs anything.

* * *

AN I know, short beginning, but otherwise it would be really long. Next chapter coming up soon. Let me know what you think, please. Pretty please??


	2. Part two: Ugh, what happened?

AN And here's the second chapter. Pretty quick, huh? Don't always expect such fast updates from me. Not much to say right now. Except the disclaimer, which I forgot last time, but do I really have to say it? Of course, I don't own Beyblade.

Oh my god. I got five reviews after only one day. Unbelievable. Thank you all so much. And here's more. There may seem to be a little opening to a little bit of angst concerning Kai's past, but just so you know, I don't plan on elaborating on that. This is a humor fic in which Kai is thoroughly humiliated, at least in his eyes. I do have an idea for a really angsty Kai fic. But that's gonna take a while yet. For now, enjoy this.

* * *

In close quarters 

Part two: Ugh, What happened?

* * *

_  
Kai:_

What happened? Where am I?

I struggle with the blankets wrapped tightly around me. I have no idea what happened or how long it lasted, but I don't think I should like it. Last I remember, is having a terrible cold and Tyson coming by.

Tyson. Would he still be here? I am fighting a losing battle against the sheets that are tangled around me. How did that happen anyway? Doesn't matter. Is Tyson still here?

Why do I even want to know? And what's up with these stupid sheets? I can't get out. Where is the exit?! I struggle even harder.

"Sh, it's okay, Kai. It's just a dream. Sh." A hand touches the back of my head. Apparently it sticks out of the bundle that is me. "Calm down." It's Tyson's voice. At least I don't have to search for him anymore. But what is he talking about? I'm not dreaming. Maybe he's just assuming I am and trying to comfort me. Though why he'd want to do that, is beyond me. I may infect him even, with my cold.

Growling I try to pry myself from the cocoon I apparently wrapped myself in.

"Kai, calm down," Tyson pressures.

"Tyson," I growl. Man, do I sound hoarse. When was the last time I had something to drink? "I'm awake."

"Oh." He's such a braniac. But at least he's helping me getting out of this mummified state I'm in. Thanks, Tyson. Though I'd never say that out loud.

"Feeling any better?" he asks.

"Yeah," I murmur. "How long was I out of it?"

"Nearly three days," he answers.

Three days? Three days?! I know my eyes must be popping out of my head, but for the fact that I can still see and seeing is a little difficult with your eyes hanging from the remains of your eye socket muscles. Why am I thinking that? Gross picture.

"You had a really high fever," he explains. "I called the doctor, but he said just to let you work it out of your system. Said you had a virus, or something. It's going around these days. I think Max caught it too. Would you like something to drink?"

Wow! Slow down there. This guy just woke up after three days of high fever, apparently. This is too much information in one go. I only really registered that last comment. "Yeah," I answer. Of course, my throat is parched. Ugh.

He gets up and leaves. It's only then, that I see the state of my room. It's not that bad, considering that this is the bedroom of a seventeen year old, and that Tyson has been here the past three days. There are a few towels on the floor and a basin of water with a washing cloth on the night stand and an empty glass. Has he really been nursing me for the past three days?

It looks like it. But why would he do that? I would have been perfectly fine on my own. Well, almost perfect, considering that I'd still be sick. But he could have done a lot of things in those days and he didn't. He looked after me.

Somehow, I'm not all that surprised. It is like Tyson to just drop everything to help a friend in trouble. I just never considered myself worthy of such attention. Still don't, for that matter, but apparently, he does.

He comes back with a full glass, which I gladly accept. Thank god, I'm not one of those weak patients who can't even hold a glass after a short sickbed. I would have died of shame if Tyson had to hold it to my lips. The water is nice and cool and so is the glass in my hands. It's rather hot in here. Why doesn't Tyson open a window or something? He would open a window in the midst of winter, so why not now?

"How are you feeling?" he asks. I never knew his voice could sound so caring.

"Fine. A little hot though. You think you can open a window?"

But instead of getting up to do so, he just frowns. Hello? Earth to Tyson? Sweltering hot in room. Need open window. What part of that doesn't he understand? It's not that difficult.

He puts his hand to my forehead. It's nice and cool, like he's been holding it underneath cold running water, or the fridge or something. What am I thinking? And why isn't he opening a window?

"Seems like you still have a fever, Kai. It's not that warm in here, you know."

Oh. So I'm not all better yet. Well, I guess a fever would explain my seeming lack of control over my own thoughts. I hope I'm not delusional. I really don't like being that.

Oh god! What if I've been having fever dreams? They could be based on my past! I don't want Tyson to know about that. I don't want anyone to know. My time at the abbey is behind me and I don't want to be reminded of it by anyone.

Calm down, Kai. Just breath. Nothing is wrong. If you dreamed anything, there is no way Tyson would know what they were about.

Am I paranoid? Well, yes, always have been. I don't see why a little fever would change that.

I'm ranting. Is that a side-effect of fever? I wouldn't be surprised if it were.

"Do you want to eat something?" Tyson (rudely) interrupts my thoughts.

I'm about to say, "Yeah, why not?" but my stomach heads me off, growling, 'Are you nuts?' So I guess that's a 'no'. I shake my head. "Better not."

"Nauseous?" he asks.

I simply shrug. I hate being weak, and thus you won't find me freely blabbing about everything my body is doing temporarily wrong. But he just nods in understanding and heads back to the kitchen with the now empty glass in hand. I hear the water running, which suddenly reminds my body of a very basic urge.

I am not going to ask Tyson to take me to the bathroom. I can do that on my own, thank you very much. I push the blankets back and swing my legs over the side of the bed. Wow, dizzy. I think I rose a little too quickly there. I have to wait for the room to come back into focus, which, luckily, doesn't take very long.

Raising to my feet, however, is a little more difficult. I think that's really too much. My legs can't support my weight. I guess there is a big difference in the strength needed to hold a glass of water and standing up straight. I curl up and manage to hoist myself up in a sitting position.

Now which direction is the bathroom again? Oh, yeah, out the door and then left. But I'm not gonna crawl. No, freaking way. So I'd better get up on my feet again.

Okay, that's more like it. Now, out the door and to the left. Oh, hello, Tyson, fancy meeting you here. How did you get in? Wait a second, what am I thinking? He's been here for days already. Ugh, stupid fever.

"Kai, you alright? You shouldn't be out of bed, you know. Come on, let's get you back, shall we?"

Don't you be patronizing me, Tyson! I don't take well to babytalk. "Bathroom." I don't think I'm capable of forming complete sentences, but I guess that one word is enough to get the message across, don't you think?

"Oh, okay, I see. Come on, I'll help you."

_Excuse me?!_ Help me? Have you lost your mind, Tyson? Okay, perhaps he didn't. I hate admitting it, but I can't really walk on my own right now. Damn. But you're not staying in the bathroom til I'm done!!!

Thank you. It's a really small bathroom, you know, just the essentials, sink, toilet and shower. If it's over eight square feet, I'll eat my shoe. When I'm feeling better. But I don't need more anyway.

Turns out Tyson didn't wait up for me. Well, good. That would have been even more embarrassing. Maybe I can make it back by myself.

Maybe not. The floor is very inviting at the moment. I think I'll sit down, just for a bit. Yes, Tyson I'm fine. I just needed to sit down. No need to fuss so much. He helps me up and guides me back to my room. Well, I'll be... He actually made the bed. Yay, clean sheets! Very nice, indeed. I am so going to owe him once I'm better.

Oh, crap! I _am_ going to owe him! How am I ever to pay him back?! Maybe I'll get him sick and then I can return the favor. Not that I look forward to playing nurse. Then again, this can't be Tyson's idea of spending his free time.

When was the last time I was tucked in? I don't remember. Before my time at the abbey, that's for sure. This is really nice and comfy, curled up underneath the blankets and all. I think I'll take a nap now. I'm really... really... tired...

* * *

_  
Tyson:_

Poor Kai. He's really feeling bad. And I'm sure his pride is hurt as well. He doesn't like weakness, in other as much as in himself. I know that, but I can't leave him alone for that, now can I? He's my teammate, team captain even. He needs a little help now.

Looks like he's finally sleeping peacefully. That's good. That means he's getting better, right? Those nightmares were really scary. They were all in Russian so I couldn't understand what he was saying, but that can only mean it was about the abbey. Sounds like he had a terrible time there. If the screaming was any indication. Better not dish for anything, though. It's touchy subject, I'm sure he just wants it to be left in the past.

Speaking of sleep, I think I could use a nap as well. I hardly sept the last three days. Don't tell him that, though. He'll blow a fuse. Or just be stunned by the fact I survived three days being more awake than asleep. I have to admit I don't normally do that.

Oh, well, I'll just find myself some spare blankets and make myself comfortable on the floor.

* * *

AN Nothing to say. Except please review? 


	3. Part three: Tyson is helpful No, really!

AN. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Wow! I never got so many reviews in such a short amount of time. Writing TyKa pays off. And I actually got reviewed twice by the one who got me hooked on TyKa in the first place. Thanks, Kali! By the way, where are your stories now? Cause I can't find you on mediaminer either. And everyone else who reviewed, thank you so much. The next chapter is for all of you! goes off to gloat

* * *

In close quarters

Part three: Tyson is helpful. No, really!

* * *

_Kai:_

I can't believe it! Tyson is sleeping on my bedroom floor! Why didn't he take the couch! Or the bed! Or... Wait a second. Heheh, of course he wouldn't take the bed. Never mind, I never thought that.

Was he really so concerned about me, that he thought the living room would be too far away? I want to scoff at him for bing such an idiot, but I can't. How can I scoff at someone who's been so sweet, and still is?

Sweet?

Oh, well, he is sweet. He looks like a child laying there, with his hair all tangled up like that. Maybe he'd let me brush it.

What am I thinking? The fever must still be addling my brain. Turning on my back doesn't really help, though. I can still hear his breathing. He snores, softly, but still, he snores.

The blankets shift. Is he waking up? I hope so. No, I don't. Oh, crap, I'm a freaking lunatic. But other than that, I'm fine, thank you for asking.

Just for the record, I will never say this again, not even under torture, but Tyson looks really cute right now. He just woke up and he's sitting up with these really sleepy eyes, looking all cute and rumpled and absolutely huggable.

I'll never say it. And Tyson will never hear it. Because I'll never say it.

He's looking at me now, his face all scrunched up as if he's trying to remember something. I guess his brain is still too sleepy. He rubs at his eyes with fisted hands. He really is so child-like. Endearing. I guess the gears in his head just kicked in, because he speaks. "Morning, Kai." Okay, so it's more like an articulated yawn.

"Morning," I answer. I might as well engage in the civilities. "Sleep well."

"Yeah," he yawns. "I found a few blankets." He stands and stretches, raising his shirt above the waistband of his boxers. His stomach looks so soft and touchable. I wonder how his muscles, very nicely sculpted muscles, would move if they were being touched.

Bad Kai! Mustn't think like that! Very bad. You've seen all your teammates without shirts on countless of times (one of the side-effects of having to share hotel rooms during Tournaments) including Tyson, so why would it effect you now? Why would it effect you at all? This is getting freaky.

"You think you're up for something to eat?"

What? Is he still thinking about me? Feed yourself, Tyson, please. No need to be so considering towards little ole me. But now that you ask, I am feeling a little peckish. I just hope it won't come out again. But I really need some kind of nourishment or else I'll only get weaker. And I hate being weak!

So I nod.

"Okay, I'll get you some dry toast. Better start with something easy to digest." He walks off.

For a while I just lay there. Sounds from the kitchen reach my ears. Then the smell of toasted bread tickles my nose. My stomach doesn't revolt (yet) so I guess it's okay to eat.

Tyson comes back, but he's not bringing anything. "Come on, let's go to the livingroom."

Livingroom? I could barely stand on my own feet and he wants me there? But I'm not exactly in a position to protest, 'cause he's already hauled me to my feet. Well, he's practically dragging me there. Feels nice having him so close, though. Agh! Bad thought! Very bad thought. Why would I think that at all! I hate physical contact. And I don't do emotions.

Change of scene. Livingroom. Not that I don't know what my livingroom looks like. But it's not my bedroom, where I've been staying for about four days. Couch is comfy. I'm not panting. Such a little trip does not tire me out. I am Kai Hiwatari and who am I trying to kid. I have no stamina left and I know it. Damn.

Wow, Tyson actually managed to make food! Okay, now I'm mean, I know. Tyson is not a total klutz and he can cook. I heard his grandfather can't cook at all, so Tyson had to learn or they'd live on take-away and frozen dinners. That's not healthy.

Back to the tray that was just nearly shoved in my face - no, bad Kai, Tyson's being nice, be nice back - toast, soup and tea. I actually feel like eating, now. It's a miracle, people! Chicken mushroom soup. My favorite. Does Tyson know that? Is that why he made this flavor? Frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if he did. That's my Tyson for you. Always conside...

My Tyson? _My_ Tyson?

I'm going nuts. Okay, Kai, step away from the tea, you're not going to throw a tempter tantrum, because of a simple misphrasing. You simply meant: that Tyson you hav come to know. There, that's it. Problem solved. No more worries.

Except maybe this one! Oh, my stomach. I shouldn't have eaten. I knew it. Witness the almighty Kai all curled up like a little baby. Oh, the pain! Okay, I'm exaggerating, but this really doesn't feel good. Maybe I should get back to my room. Yeah, I should probably just lay down for a bit. I get up and realize I shouldn't have. Dizzy! Not the laptop.

"Wow, Kai, you okay? You went as white as a sheet there."

Hey, Tyson. Where'd he come from all of a sudden? He puts his arm around me to steer me back to the bedroom. Would the room please stop spinning?

"Kai?"

" 'Athroom." I manage to croak.

Ack, Tyson! You don't have to carry me! Though it's probably a lot faster this way, because six seconds later I'm hunched over the proverbial porcelain god. Sorry, about your cooking talents going down the drain (literally) but I really couldn't stomach it.

He flushes the toilet for me. Oh, I feel so embarrassed! Showing weakness like that. If only I were alone. With no-one around, I can shamelessly wallow in my selfpity. Now my pride won't allow me to feel sorry for myself. Twisted little bugger, ain't I?

Wha...? Oh, toothbrush. Thanks, Tyson, my gastrin fluids taste awful. I brush the fowl taste out of my mouth and rinse, spitting that in the toilet too. I just can't seem to get up on my feet. Oh well, I've been pathetic enough as it is. Can't get much worse, no matter what I do.

Now that's nice. I haven't had a proper massage since... well... never. Hmmm, feels good. I hadn't even noticed all the hurling had made my shoulder muscles knot. This is really relaxing. I think... I'm... fallin'...

* * *

_Tyson:_

Poor Kai. I guess I wanted him to be better too soon. It's just weird to see our strong captain like this. Like a little puppy. He's sleeping now. So cute.

Ack! Now, Tyson! Don't think like that! Don't...! Ah, screw it. I love the guy. Can I help it? He's just amazing. And I'm not only talking about his looks, though there's absolutely nothing wrong with those. It's his personality. He's strong, aloner sometimes, but I think he also needs friends around, to ensure himself he is accepted.

Tyson gets philosophical in the bathroom. I should get Kai back to bed. But I don' wanna! When he's asleep, he's all relaxed and sweet and cuddly.

But he needs a shower. I'll get around to that tomorrow. Right now, let's put the sleeping beauty to bed.

I'm sorry, I made you eat when you obviously weren't up for it yet, Kai. You know, despite the fact he hasn't eaten anything in the past four or five days, apart from what I just flushed down the drain, he's still pretty heavy. Carrying him around, isn't as easy as it seems, but I make it to the bedroom alright, thanks for asking. At least he can settle in a clean bed. Which he does. Have I mentioned how cute he looks? Well, he does. Hey, I didn't realize, but his triangles are gone. You know, the blue ones on his face?

I've been wondering what makes him look so open and almost vulnerable. I say almost, because there is no way for Kai to look completely defenceless, especially if he tried. I guess it's part of the mask he hides behind, the distant exterior to keep people at bay. And I hadn't even noticed.

I think I need a nap too. I'm exhausted. Fussing over Kai is hard work. Ah, look at him. I guess it's like raising kids. Hard work, but very satisfying in the end. How cute. Chibi Kai. I'm sure he made the most darling little boy, glaring at everyone who dared to try and feed him, or change his diaper. You know those kind of people about whom it's near impossible to imagine they were ever kids? Kai's like that.

But now I think I have a pretty good idea what he would have looked like as a child. If I wasn't so tired, I could look at him for hours on end. Now, I'll just kick back and go to sleep. Good night, Kai.

* * *

AN Ah, poor Kai. I am cruel for making him go through that. The humiliation! Big, strong, independent Kai having to rely on someone else. Well, review please? goes off to gloat some more 


	4. Part four: Fickle minds

AN I owe FireKali an apology. I know I wrote you I would update yesterday, but I completely forgot to. I have my final test of the year tomorrow and I was studying and it just completely slipped my mind. I hope you're not too angry or anything, cause I'm really sorry.

Things thing is drawing to a close. I'll have them kissing before lunch. Of course, there's no telling how many pages that'll take me considering the fact these guys talk so much in their head, especially Kai! Well, I guess he has to make up for his silence towards other people.

Everyone who reviewed, thank you so much. I really like reading from all those people how much they like this. I think I'll go back to my gloating routine

* * *

In close quarters

Part four: Fickle minds

* * *

Food! I want food! I know, change of pace, but I guess the ill are fickle. Last night, everything that entered my stomach came out the same way five minutes later. Now, I feel like I could eat and actually manage to keep it down.

Should I make Tyson get me something?

Oh, he's sleeping.

...

He looks too cute to wake up.

...

It's a lost cause. Really, I'm a hopeless case. I am forever gone in the clutches of the Tyson. I know, I know. You're probably wondering what in hell I'm talking about. Well, I think I'm a little infatuated with that Kinomiya kid. Okay, maybe a lot.

Okay, so I love him, if that's what you want to hear. At least I think I do. It may be dome kind of deep friendship thing. I wouldn't know. I'm not exactly experienced in such matters. Still, I'm willing to find out.

Of course, I can only do that if he returns my feelings. And of course, that is the tricky bit. I don't know the first thing about courtship and seduction, so if anything is to happen between us, it has to come from him. So far, nothing.

Ah well, at least it's a telltale sign he isn't interested in me. Takes one worry of my mind, if you can call it that. Others would probably call it crushed hope, but I'm not the dramatic type.

That still leaves me with an empty stomach. I feel better, maybe I can make it to the kitchen. Biscuits. I'll start with biscuits or crackers or something. Those are easy on the digestive tract. No need to instigate another hurling feast like last night. Ugh, that was disgusting, not to mention humiliating.

This whole ordeal. Being pampered and fussed over, that really puts a dent in my pride. On the other hand, Tyson is acting so irresistibly sweet.

See what I mean?! I'm hopeless. I'm surprised no-one picked up on in yet. If either Max or Rei knew, they'd start blackmailing me, or play matchmaker. I don't know what would be worse.

Oh, I've reached the kitchen by the way. Small step for mankind, giant wobble for Kai, or something along those lines. I'm a little unstable, but I didn't stumble anywhere. Hooray for me.

Crackers, crackers, where are the crackers? Ah, there. Half a pack. I don't think I should eat as much. Oh damn, I'm out fo biscuits. Doesn't matter, this'll do.

Couch? No, too far. Need to sit down. Yes, kitchen chair is fine. It includes a table and... let's see... yesterday's newspaper. Tyson get a newspaper? Didn't know the guy was worldly enough for it. Oh, look, Beycity Zoo welcomes a baby giraffe in their midst. Cute. Next page. In case you didn't know, I don't do cute. Though I'm sure a baby giraffe is a bit happening and very good for the visiting numbers.

Maybe I should put the newspaper aside and just eat my crackers. Yeah, I'll do that.

Now why do I get this feeling Tyson is not a morning person? If the many, many, many, many, many times over the past years, that during tournaments and even at home, he showed up late for matches and training sessions, not to mention the enormous pile of tardy slips he has his name on, weren't a tell-tale sign, then I say his face now is.

Bleary, unseeing eyes, facial muscles so tired they can't even form an expression other than sagged, and hair so loverly sleep-mussed.

Is loverly even a word? Doesn't matter. Fact is, he looks too damn cute for his own good. And he doesn't even notice me. Not that I care. As long as he doesn't try to sit down on the chair I'm sitting on, I don't mind. Though if he did, he'd be sitting on my lap.

Not a good idea. That would be a dead giveaway concerning my feelings. He's sitting opposite from me now, so that's no longer an issue. He doesn't seem to have registered my presence yet. Maybe I should say something.

"Good morning, Tyson." Yes, nice and neutral.

He grunts.

Well, that certainly is an improvement. He isn't very chatty in the mornings, now is he?

"Kai?!"

No, the Easter bunny. It's about bloody time! He walked in five minutes ago.

"What are you doing up?"

I'd thing that was obvious. "Eating crackers." He blinks owlishly. Isn't that cute? He's so adorable. "Want some?" No point in hogging all the crackers.

"No, I'll have some cereal," he murmurs and gets up. My eyes follow him as he moves around the kitchen. Wow, I really made him train. The muscles on his back are very well defined. I wonder what it's like to feel them moving underneath my hand. Now, don't go thinking Tyson's walking around in my kitchen shirtless. I would jump him if he did that. He wears a tank and sweatpants, mine in fact. Get where I'm going with this? I'm still taller than he is, so it's all rather loose, exposing a rather large portion of skin.

Thank god, the bowls are on the top shelves. He has to stretch to reach them and that pulls the hem of the top above the waistband of his pants.

...

Oh, crap. I think I'm blushing. Not good! Not good! Tyson, sit down! You're way too tempting! Oh, somebody shoot me, please. Never mind, I think I'm dying anyway.

Thank you! Now please, remain seated like this. Oh, it's pointless. Tyson would look good in a double sized parka.

The irrationality of a mind in love. Amazing isn't it? Does anyone turn into a blubbering idiot when faced with their crush, at least on the inside? I hope so. As much as I hate being generalized, to hear that I'm the only one with some sort of allergic reaction to love, I really wouldn't like that.

Well. It doesn't matter what state of mind Tyson's in, he always inhales his food. When will he realize that the excuse that he's still a growing boy, is no longer valid? I guess it's just part of his personality. And it's not as if he eats unhealthy and doesn't exercise at all. In fact, he's very trim. And lean. And slender. And beautiful. And graceful, albeit clumsy at times.

And my mind is going crazy again. I'll just concentrate on another cracker. A nice golden brown cracker with little puncture holes and the brand name stamped on top.

Now you see why I'm so frustrated? Not that way, very much at least. It's just that I'm driving myself crazy thinking those things. Both Tyson and the things I think of to distract myself. Hm, never knew being sick would make one so contemplative.

Ooh, clumsy Tyson. He managed to knock his spoon against his chin, spilling milk and cereal down his chest and on _my_ shirt. He really is as moronic as six years ago, sometimes. It's that I hate talking with my mouth full, otherwise I'd say something along the lines of, 'need a bib?'

What the...? Ack, crumbs down the wrong way. wheeze Oh god, please tell me my eyes are deceiving me?

...

Damn you, god. Tyson took off the top and wiped down his chest with it.

Tyson took off the top and wiped down his chest with it! Which means his chest is bare now! I know I'm gaping. There's not much else to do in this type of situation. That bronze skin looks so soft and touchable. His muscles are very nice, not too bulky, but defined. He has too very nicely shaped pectoral muscles. The soft curve of his serratus anterior, the finger shaped bits attached to his ribs, only accents his slenderness. And those abdominal muscles...! (So I know my anatomy, your point?) He's been training more than just with the Bladebreakers. How do I stop myself from touching him. Help, someone! Anyone!

* * *

AN Ain't I cruel? Kai is so cute when he's at a loss for words. Review please? Thankies!


	5. Part five: Oxygen shortage

AN This is getting cool. The boys are panicking! I love a emotionally distraught Kai, getting all hyper about Tyson.

Yes, thirty reviews! And in just eleven days. I'm proud of me. That's definitely a record! I am beaming like behind my computer screen here. Oh, and Holland beat Sweden with penalties in the quarterfinals this evening. The noise out on the streets afterwards. Kind of fun though, this whole feeling of... I don't know. Community I guess. Everyone supporting the national team. Whole streets are decorated in orange. It's really funny.

Anyways, about the reviews, Feelin glayish too. I really loved your 'The one who got away'. You and everyone else who reviewed, thank you so much. I had my final test yesterday, just two resits in about two weeks. Nothing serious. I'm working on this and many other stories. For now, just go read the fic. Oh, and it picks up just where it left off.

* * *

In close quarters

Part five: Oxygen shortage

* * *

_Kai:_

Help, someone! Anyone!

He's still sleepy. How does he do that? He must be on autopilot or something.

I need a shower, a cold shower. And fast. I need to get away from that tempting sight too, before I ravish the boy.

Hee looks so boyish now. Well, his face does, all sleepy and flushed. His hair is a tangled mass, begging my fingers to run through it. Why not?

...

I'm delirious. Maybe that's it. Maybe I'm still lost in fever induced dreams. And as relatively harmless as a wet dream may seem, it would make being aroudn Tyson in real life even worse. Plus there's still the remote possibility that this is real.

I think I'll go take that shower now.

* * *

_Tyson:_

Ugh, I hate mornings. I always manage to make a fool out of myself. Now I'm all sticky.

Is that the shower running? I guess Kai discovered all by himself he needed one. Great now I gotta wait for him.

I wanna go back to sleep.

...

Uhm, did I just take off my shirt in front of Kai?

In front of Kai?!

Oh my god...

Oh my god! Oh shit! Oh why...? How stupid...? Oh I'm such a lunatic! A moron! Idiot! What must he think of me?

I can never look him in the face again. Of all the deranged, moronic things to do... I really _don't_ have a brain!

Oh god! No wonder he just up and left like that. What kind of idiot just takes off his shirt at the breakfast table? Especially someone as scrawny and weird like me.

I mean, Kai is good looking... That would be the understatement of the year. He's absolutely perfect! Lean. Muscled. Angles and curves all wrapped in one neat little package.

Where was I? Oh yeah. Kai's a good view, where as I... Well, I know I'm not the most gorgeous guy in the world. Obviously, since Kai already is, but I don't come in second either, or thrid, or fourth. You catch my drift.

Stupid, stupid Tyson. I cannot believe I did that. Better find myself a clean shirt. Or better yet, a parka.

Kai is half Russian, right? So, he should have a parka right? Russia being cold and all. Right. Well, I doubt I'll find one in the kitchen. Better clean things up here and then go looking for some clothes.

What? You didn't thing I was serious about that parka, did you? I'm not that mad, you know, just a little crazy. A parka, please. I'd suffocate. Though considering my probable execution at the hands of the Kai for indecent behavior, suffocating myself doesn't sound like such a bad idea.

Let's find some clothes first, then I can join REPLACE Kai in the shower.

Never mind me, I'm just nuts.

This looks alright. Looks like an old t-shirt of Kai's. Just plain white, I doubt he wears it anymore. My jeans are still good for another day. What to do about underwear thou-...

...

Oh my god...

...

Breath, Tyson, breath!

Could somebody explain to me why Kai looks so good? Or would that have anything to do with the fact he's only wearing a towel!?!

I have to get out of here. Now! I'm sure Kai will let me borrow some boxers.

"I'm gonna go take my shower now."

Out, outoutoutout!

Oh god, I don't think I ever for closer to jumping him that I did just now.

Okay, Tyson, stop thinking about the trigger of your hormones and just take a damn shower.

* * *

_Kai:_

What just happened? I swear Tyson was here just a minute ago. Which means I looked like a complete fool. Well, that's nothing new, these days. The question is, how to react to this latest developement?

Like I always do, with supreme indifference. That always works for me, so why not now?

I guess these things happen when living in close quarters with someone. For the time Tyson stays here, I'll just dress in the bathroom. I do not want a repeat of that incident. I can just imagine what we must have looked like. Him only in loose sweatpants, riding very low on his hips, I might add, and me in only a towel, dripping water all over the carpet.

Should I invest in a hairdryer? It would probably save my carpet. Never mind. Stray thought. Never to return again.

I should dress. It's getting chilly. A single towel doesn't provide that much warmth. Or coverage. Damn, I really must have looked stupid. I just hope he won't hold it against me.

Of course, he will! I barged in practically naked. He could charge me or something. I'm sure he could.

Best not dwell on it right now, or else I'll never get dressed. Sweatpants, shirt, sweater. Well, I'm not about to squeeze in the clothes I normally wear. That black shirt is way too tight for someone who's been as sick as me. And my cargopants are too heavy. Really thick material, you know.

Why am I pondering my wardrobe? I have to get out of here. I think I'll go make some tea. Maybe pick up that newspaper again. I wonder how much the other Bladebreakers continued training while I was out.

Do they know I was sick? Worse, do they know Tyson was here the whole time? I don't think I wanna know the answer to that. Let's just hope they won't draw the wrong conclusions.

What would be wrong conclusions? Have I ever given them reason to draw wrong conclusions? Should I ask them about it? Will somebody please hit me in the head?

Ouch, hitting the table with one's forehead is a painful business. Maybe I should just read the newspaper now. No, distractions. Just me and the newspaper snug on the couch.

Snug? Whatever. My brain is fried anyway. No point in trying to make sense of my thoughts.

Fried? You know, the four day fever and all? Get it? I know. I don't have a sense of humor. Never mind. I'll just read my newspaper.

* * *

AN Will again continue the next time where I left off. I would just like the make one comment, or actually ask a question. Does anyone else think Kai is turning out really weird? I mean, he's so irrational. It's fun, at least in my opinion, but it's not exactly in character. Then again, who knows the working of Kai's mind. Anyway, please review again, please? I is liking all those reviews very much.


	6. Part six: Closer?

AN Alright, so I won't leave you hanging that long. I just felt like writing and finished the next chapter quickly. Why wait with publishing, right?

* * *

In close quarters

Part six: Closer?

* * *

_Kai:_

Never mind. I'll just read my newspaper.

Well, if that isn't disheartening. That's the problem of growing up. As an adult one is expected to be worldly and allow oneself to be confronted with the world as it is. As a child, all I knew was the Abbey. As lonely as that was, most of the time it was uncomplicated. Do as your told, and you don't get in trouble. It was all you were bothered with. Compared to the things posted in newspaper I had an easy childhood.

Enough with the gloomy thoughts. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a fatalist. And speaking of...

What is he doing now? I swear, has Tyson made it his number one hobby to bug the hell out of me? He's crouching on the carpet on the other side of the coffee table, staring intently at the front page of the newspaper in my hand. Shall I bug him in return by closing and folding it? Nah, too childish. Just ignore him. He'll go away.

"Ooh! A baby giraffe! That's so cute!"

As if I didn't know that. I'm trying to read the newspaper in peace, Tyson. Ack, what are you doing?!

I guess he wanted to get a closer look at the picture. Get your hand off of my thigh! Warning! Danger, danger. Tyson, get off, please!

I have to think of a way to get him out of here.

"Tyson, could you get me something to drink, please?" Was that rushed? Or strained? I can't have him suspecting something's up. Uh, no punt there. And I still have some control over my hormones, thank you. It's not that bad!

"Sure, Kai!" he backs away a little, removing his hand. Thank god! "What do you want?"

Groan. Enough with the innuendo! Kai, you have a wicked mind. As punishment you have to drink tea. Yech, I hate tea. But coffee is out of the question right now, and I don't have much else in stock. "Just some tea." Besides, that should keep him busy for a while too. Now I can go back to reading.

Except that he left the kitchen door wide open. Which means, I can admire LOOK AT him bustling around. Damn, he's distracting.

Don't get me wrong. I'm very grateful he stayed to look after me, no matter how much I find the concept of such needed supervision humiliating. I don't think anyone else hut him would have volunteered for the job. And it's not his fault he distracts me, it's mine. I do know how to pick them, don't I? I mean, look at him, leaning against the counter, tapping his foot to a tune he's humming, fingers playing with the teabag. He's a bundle of energy, always seeking ways to use it. He's so opposite from me. Maybe that's why I like him so much. His boundless energy is something I never had.

Maybe if I raised my sugar intake? Not a good idea.

* * *

_Tyson:_

Since when does Kai voluntarily drink tea? Aks for it even? I thought he was a coffee guy? Not that I would give him that, not while he's still recovering. I did register him eating only crackers this morning. Ugh, I have this really annoying tune in my head and it won't leave. Don't you get that sometimes? I bet Kai doesn't. I bet his thoughts are as strict and ordered as he tried to make the team to be.

You know, I think he has a really hard time captaining us. We're a difficult bunch. Maybe we shouldn't b so rebellious about the whole training thing. I mean, what's the harm in getting a little training done in-between tournaments? It keeps us in shape, and so far, we haven't lost one tournament.

Sounds cocky, hey? But ti's true. The Bladebreakers have never lost a tournament yet. Maybe it helps that we don't split up, at least not anymore, and just all stay in Beycity during downtime. It's nice having them around, attending school with the whole lot. Makes things a lot more interesting. The times Max and I...

Is he staring at me? Did I pick the wrong clothes? Is he angry at me for accidentally taking his favorite shirt or something like that?

Oh, water's boiling. Better make that pot now. At least it's real Japanese tea, not those ready made paper bags of tealeaf dust sold in supermarkets. And these disposable paper bags to be filled by oneself are really handy. There, boiling water over it, and just leave it for a few minutes. Now, where were the teacups? Oh yeah, top cabinet, right from the sink. Better set up a tray.

Hang on, does Kai take sugar in his tea? Better ask, in case I have to walk back to fetch.

What is he staring at? It's a perfectly normal question. And all it requires is a very simple answer. Yes, or no. And if yes perhaps some kind of measurement as to how much.

"Yes, one teaspoon." See? That wasn't so hard. What kind of idiot drinks their tea with sugar. Totally ruins the taste, if you ask me. Then again, Kai works in mysterious ways. Now, where is the sugar? No, no, no, not there either. One would think next to the flour, tea and coffee would be a logical place.

"Kai, where _is_ the sugar?"

Well, that's not very polite. People usually require a more pronounced answer than 'hn'. Oh, hello, Kai. Whatcha doing here? Shouldn't you be relaxing, you know, getting your strength back? Oh, you're here to help me find the sugar. No, it's not there, I already checked. What did I tell you. It's not there.

"Did you move it?"

Are you accusing me of ruining the set-up of your apartment? I would never. "No, but I haven't seen any sugar these past four days, so I don't know where you keep it."

"Oh, great!"

Come on, it's not that bad. It's not the end of the world. Maybe it's in one of the top cabinets. It's worth a try. No. Just cups. Plates. What's that? I don't think I want to know.

Something tells me, we're not doing this in the most logical way. Ow, that's my foot!

"Sorry."

"That's okay." Hey, it's rare Kai apologizes for something. No need to yell at him for it.

Yikes! Heheh, clumsy me. I guess this morning wasn't a one time occurrence. Now I knocked the milk carton over. I thought it was empty. Guess it wasn't.

Ai!

...

Oops, sorry. Didn't see you there, Kai.

...

Uhm... This whole... pinning to the fridge door... thing... wasn't my idea.

...

Wow, his eyes are really red. I just thought the light made them look like that sometimes and that they were really brown.

...

Pretty eyes.

...

Uh... Did I just kiss Kai?

* * *

AN Please understand that I am laughing my ass off right now. I am horrible for leaving you guys hanging like this, huh? sadistic smirk You guys are hating me right now. I know! I'll write more as fast as I can. If you want more, review. snicker


	7. Part seven: Progress

AN Laughing like crazy. Just read the damn chapter already!

Make sure you read part six!

* * *

In close quarters

Part seven: Progress

* * *

_Tyson:_

Uh... Did I just kiss Kai?

...

I think I did.

...

Better get out of here before he kills...

Too late. I tried moving back, but I guess he anticipated my escape attempt. Any minute now, those fingers will squeeze so hard, they'll cut off the blood circulation to my brain and I'll be dead in, oh... a few minutes?

What the...

...

Hn?

...

Hm...

...

Oh, god, I'm melting!

...

Not that I'm complaining or anything, but can somebody tell me...

...

Hm...

...

Oh, right. Why is Kai kissing me?

...

Never mind.

Don't care.

This good.

...

Oh, no, buddy. If you think you can dominate me, you're sadly mistaken.

...

See? Much better isn't it?

"Hm..." (Kai)

I thought so.

...

Damn...

Need... air...

...

I thought my lungs would explode. Hm, that neck suddenly looks scrumptious. Would it taste as good as it looks?

...

Yep, it would. And, judging by the accompanying sounds, I say somebody else is havin' a good time too.

...

There, he's all mine now. I marked him. He's mine. Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine.

...

Or was that too presumptuous. I mean, what does one kiss mean? Is it just a kiss, or are we... something... now. And what? What are we? A couple? Presumptuous or no, that may be a bit too soon, to be calling us that.

We should talk this over. I think.

...

I don't think Kai agrees with me.

...

I don't think I agree with me too.

...

This kissing thing, you know? I'm starting to like this.

...

...tastes so...

...feels...

...good.

* * *

_Kai:_

Can't find the sugar? How hard could that be, really?

Well, that's what I thought when Tyson asked. But it really seems to have disappeared. That can't be. Not to say my apartment is absolutely meticulous, but the sugar disappearing on me, that's weird.

Tyson! Dumbass! Look at the mass...

Ouch! Ow, the fridge door is a hard and unyielding object. My poor back.

Oh. Tyson's face is awfully close now.

...

Did Tyson just kiss me?

...

And is he now moving away?!

As if! You can't just kiss me and back out of it? I don't care what you think of me later, I've been waiting for this for years. You are not getting away, until you protest against this.

Get back here!

His hair is as soft as I thought is would be.

Stray thought. Never mind. Kiss now, admire later.

...

Hm...

...

Soft. So soft. Want to taste more.

...

Sweet. Ever so swee...

Hey! I refuse to be dominated... Oh forget it. I'm not really in the position to...

...

Hn...

...

...position to demand. Still pinned to fridge.

Stupid lungs. Needing stupid air. But the dizziness ain't all from the lack of air.

Wow, Tyson's a good kisser.

Hm... Sensitive spot there...

Ow! Hey! The nerve! He goes and bites me!

Oh hang on. That means he marked me or something, right?

I kinda like that idea, actually. Possessive little Tyson. I think I want to go back to the kissing part. Even if I am dominated. We'll decide the definite role pattern later. For now...

...

...I'll let Tyson...

...

He's good at this...

...

...very good...

* * *

AN Well, this sure was fun. I was laughing all the way through writing this chapter. I actually had it finished just a few hours after publishing part six. But I wanted to make you guys wait. I am the cruelest sadistic bastard in the world. Who needs Kai to be that? I am!!! Review! I'm working on the next part. Should be up at the end of the week.


	8. Part eight: What now?

AN Okay, here's the next part. A bit of jumping around things, broaching a few different subjects. I was a little in a hurry. It's 1 am here and I have to get up at eight. On Sunday! It's a crime I tell you! Well, at least I don't have to every Sunday. Usually I sleep in. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

In close quarters

Part eight: What now?

* * *

_Kai:_

What am I doing on the floor? Last I remember is being caressed to blissfulness against the refrigerator door.

God, that sounds corny. But it's just about right. And let me tell you, a kitchen may not seem romantic, but that depends on what you make of it. Where's my shirt? It's kinda chilly.

Ah, thanks, Ty. You know, you don't have to put your shirt on. You haven't been sick for about a week. Besides, I like you better without it. Tan skin, slightly defined muscles. Forget the shirt. Let's do a repeat of what we were doing.

Now, don't go looking at me like that. Fine, we'll take it easy, then. How's about the couch?

All right, all right. Don't get your boxers in a twist. I'll go play the good little patient. Hm, that actually has potential. The nursing syndrome. I don't suppose I could get him to wear one of those white uniforms, heh?

Gosh, I'm lecherous. Tyson's been teaching me bad habits. Oh, I know I'm grinning from ear to ear now. Tyson's looking at me funny. Why is he doing that? Must be because he's never seen me grin like that before.

"Kai?"

His voice sounds very hesitant. What ever could be up? Not the sarcasm, please.

"Yes?" I'm not very good at pretending innocence, if Tyson's expression is anything to go by. He actually looks worried.

"You look a little... look like when you're about to... crush your opponent..."

Well, I'll be. Small wonder he's so nervous. I've been told I look very scary on such occasions. "Do I, now?"

Fascinating, the way his Adam's apple moves when he swallows. I feel the sudden urge to follow it's path with something else than my eyes. Should I give in to that urge? Then again, watching him is entertainment in itself. It'd be a shame to give that up. Or we really could go for another round. This time I'm in charge, though. I don't care how good of a kisser Tyson, and he is, trust me. You don't need much experience to determine that. I don't like the feeling of not being in control. That's why I don't like losing. Meant I wasn't in control of the game. That's what's so weird about Tyson. He still manages to win, even when he's not in control. Pure luck, I tell you.

Anyway, back to the Tyson standing in front of me. Looking increasingly nervous.

"Come on, let's go to livingroom. You need to take it easy."

Take it easy? Well, excuse me, but you were the one pinning me to fridge and refusing to let me go. Not that I asked you to. Or told you to. Or anything. I quite enjoyed it, really. Okay, so I loved it. It was heaven. Besides, I can handle it. I ate. And I kept it down. I'm fine, really. Now, I just need to convince him of that.

How to do that? How to convince Tyson I'm all better? Is that really so hard? No, of course not. All I have to do, is get him to the couch with me. And this is an excellent opportunity. Since he's put his arm around me to help we walk, it's only logical I put my arm around him for some extra support. Can I help if my hand starts wandering then? He should never have put his shirt back on.

Actually, I think I was doomed to be discovered today the moment he took his shirt of this morning, after his clumsiness sessions. But I'm not complaining. Of course, I would have been, had Tyson not responded to me. Okay, so he initiated contact. He pulled back fairly quickly though. I'm just glad he feels the same way.

Wait. He does, doesn't he? He doesn't do this out of lust, just because he's a... horny teenager. Goodness knows, we have the age for it. Okay, make out later, right now, calm down the nerves and get some things sorted out.

"Tyson?" That didn't come out right. That didn't sound like confident old me at all. Ah, what the hell. I'm confused enough as it is. Just let it slide.

"Yeah?"

"What does this mean?" Other than the fact we like kissing each other? I think we already established that.

He looks at me with those big blue eyes. There like a winter storm. I could drown in them. "I'm... not really sure. What do you want it to mean?"

Ooh, tricky question. If I answer I want to try and build a real relationship while he doesn't want one, I'll be thoroughly disappointed. And visa versa. But I do want a steady relationship. And now is as good a time to ask as any, I guess. But how to put it in words. I'm not very good with emotions. And I don't think I want the mushy stuff with flowers on Valentine's Day and holding hands while walking in the park. I think. I don't know.

"I don't know." Honesty is my best shot here, right? "I don't want just sex." He's really cute when he bushes out of embarrassment. Okay, back to business. Time to lay out your heart on display, Kai. It's the only way to really let Tyson know what you want, and find out whether he can give you that. I'm talking to myself. Not a good sign.

"I... like to consider you my friend." Okay, take a deep breath. "I... would like it... more... to think of you as... more... than a friend."

Please, say yes. Please, say yes. Please, say yes. Please, say yes. Please, say yes.

"I think..."

Please, say yes.

"...I'd like..."

Please, say yes.

"...that too..."

YES!!!

"...very much so."

Oh, I could kiss him.

Right. He practically agreed to be my boyfriend. WHAT'S STOPPING ME? I'm weird.

He's looking at me funny again. Come here, you. I wanna kiss you again.

* * *

_Tyson:_

"I... would like it... more... to think of you as... more... than a friend."

Be still, my heart. Oh no, don't. Please, continue beating. This is absolutely wonderful. Kai feels the same about me. And it's not just the physical attraction, though that's a very nice bonus. God, I thought I die, when he said that. I can't believe he just outright... said that! That was embarrassing.

"I think, I'd like that too, very much so." How can I not. He's a great guy. Once you get to know him. He seems kind of grumpy at first, but really, I'm sure he's perfectly lovable.

Okay, maybe that's a little over the top, he doesn't strike me as the most romantic type ever, but I'm sure he's perfectly fine.

He's a good kisser anyways. Very good...

Very, very...

...good...

Does he have experience or something? Cause he just...

...seemed so...

...confident.

Tastes good too.

Sweet. Never thought Kai, of all people, would taste sweet. But he does. Soft and sweet. Like ice-cream. Kai flavored ice-cream. Cause it ain't fruity or chocolaty or...

...hm...

He just tastes good, period.

Palate's really... smooth.

...

Uhm... I thought I was in control of things, having _my_ tongue in _his_ mouth and all.

Guess I was wrong.

I'm pinned on the couch now, in case you're wondering. How'd this happen? I don't get it.

Kai? What did you do?

...

And where's my shirt?!

...

Calm?! I'm not calm?! I'm as aroused as hell! And Kai is too by the feel of it. That doesn't mean this is right! He's still recovering! He's just been sick for days on end. Delirious with fever. He couldn't hold anything down yesterday!

...

Oh, who am I kidding. There's nothing I can do about this. He's intoxicating. And very determined. But we won't go that far. Slowing down seems like a good idea.

I should take charge again. Can't be that difficult, seeing as Kai is still recovering.

...

That's better. Now..

Stop squirming!

"Kai, you're still not completely well. Making out is fine with me, but take it easy, okay?"

Oh, god, that mewling is to die for. But I have managed to tame the beast.

Right. As much fun as this was, I know I'm right. We'll get around to doing plenty of things later on in life. Right now, let's just enjoy this intimacy. It's more than I ever hoped for really. Kai doesn't strike me as an intimate guy. This is very nice indeed...

* * *

AN See? A little weird. Didn't turn out the way I wanted, but this story has a tendency to run off on me and just do what it likes. Naughty boys they are, really. Anyways. Everyone who reviewed. Huge thankies. You guys are absolutely awesome. I never had this many reviews. Five hours after I uploaded part seven I had nine reviews added to the list. Really great, you guys. I appreciate it so much. I'm very honored. Honestly.


	9. Part nine: Exercising

AN Okay, okay, I know this took a little longer than usual, but cut a girl some slack. It's only been over a week. This chapter was a little more difficult to write. I added a little Max piece to it, to make it longer. Kinda funny, but I figured the others would be wondering where their teammates were off to. This is the result. Oh, and of course more fluffiness from Kai and Tyson. I must admit, I have so much fun writing this. I can imply so much, without giving anything away. Some things in here just cannot be taken innocently, but I think must of it can. Oh, and one more thing, if the characters are criticizing themselves, I don't agree with them, okay? It's their thoughts, as I imagined them. Doesn't mean I agree with my own imagination. Just read it.

* * *

In close quarters

Part nine: Exercising

* * *

_Kai:_

I'm whooped. I guess Tyson was right. Strenuous activity after being sick like I've been, takes its toll. And what we just did, would be strenuous.

Blue. My world is blue right now. And so soft. Okay, you're maybe wondering what the hell I'm talking about, but you see, I have my nose buried in his neck (if you have to ask 'who's neck' you're dead) and his hair is all I can see, since the band tying it together mysteriously disappeared some time ago and is not yet due to reappear for a while yet, or course.

Tyson's hair is so amazing. It's impossible really. It's blue. There's no doubt about it. This deep dark blue, shining in all these different tones and hues. When I first saw him I thought he dyed his hair. Don't have to tell you what that did to my already dismal opinion of him. Seriously, I think he won those championships on luck. Now he's a good blader though. Not as good as me, of course.

I know, I'm vain. So sue me. Still, why I of all people would think Tyson's hair weird? I mean, I have the most ridiculous head of hair in the world. Two colors? And with that hairstyle? Well, no matter what I try, I can't tame it, so I might as well accept it. Which I have, by the way.

Back to Tyson's hair. Or just plain Tyson. He makes an excellent body pillow. No mattress will ever be good enough for me. If I can avoid those hipbones. Get some meat on those, Tyson! I swear, it's almost painful. Maybe if I shifted a little. That's better... Ah!

Tyson, what are you doing?!

...

Oh.

...

Well, sorry I hit such a sensitive spot. Weakling. Can't even ignore a little stimulus. Though this is comfortable too. Back of the couch against my back. Tyson curled up in front of me. He makes a pretty picture. Looks a little flushed too. Could it be my staring? "What is it?"

Two seconds ago the word cute was officially added to my vocabulary. There really is no other way to describe that expression. I must have thoroughly confused him with that question. And when he's confused, he tilts his head to the side, raises his eyebrows a bit and just gets this overall look of childishly innocent curiosity and puzzlement. If I were a girl, I'd swoon.

"Well, you look a little..." How shall I put this. "... flushed." Not subtle, but I think I got my point across.

Oh, he's blushing. Gosh, that's cute. Here I go with the cute again. Anyway, back to Tyson.

"I just don't like being stared at."

Well, that's odd. The way I know Tyson, and have seen him over the past few tournaments, I'd say he was an attention freak. He loves being the center of the attention of a cheering crowd. If he didn't, like me, he's have a hard time surviving all those championships. And me too. The guy hogs all the fans and reporters, getting them off my back.

"And why is that?"

He shrugs. "I just don't like it."

Well, I might as well not stare then, heh? But if I can't look at him, I want him closer. Cuddly close. Nose buried back where it belongs close. He smells really good. Ooh, smooth skin. Will he be mad if I try to bite him? Just a little bit? He did the same top me. I mean, I got a big ole' hickey the size of a... well I don't know, I haven't seen it yet. But I guess it's big. Hope a turtle neck can hide it. I'd hate to have to listen to the other guys's jeering.

Now, the true test. Does Tyson taste as good as he smells and looks?

* * *

_Tyson:_

Ack! Kai, bad move. That's better.

What? What are you staring at? Do I have something on my face? Oh, I hate it when people stare at me. They make me all try and prove myself. I don't know what I'm trying to prove, but there it is. It's different on front of a crowd in a beyblade stadium. I know I'm good at beyblading. Hello, I'm the world champion. I don't have anything left to prove in that area. No, it's when people are looking at me and me alone. Not for my beyblading and not for goofing off like I usually do in school or something. Like they're trying to search something inside me. Sounds weird, I know, but that's how I experience it. I can't change how I feel, that easily at least.

Flushed? Oh, I'm sure I look flushed. Especially now! Why'd you go and mention that? Now I'm blushing. "I just don't like being stared at." I hope he buys that.

Now don't go asking for reasons. I have a hard time explaining those to myself as it is. I don't need more confusion mixed in.

Yes, I do like cuddling much more than difficult questions. Glad we agree on that one.

...

I guess we don't agree on this. No biting!

...

Damn! That's gonna leave a mark.

Oh, wait a minute. I did that too. I guess were even now. Now, can we settle down again? There, that's much better. Nice and warm and comfy. Can I stay?

...

Can I stay... You know, I think I'd just worded something, in my mind, granted, that is... I don't know... tempting? A subconscious desire?

Staying... To stay with Kai. Not like I did the past days, looking after a ill, secret crush. But honest and for real staying. Not permanent, of course, at least not yet. Come on, we're way too young for that. Okay, so maybe not way too young, but that doesn't really matter. We just had our first kiss today. Why am I even worrying over the long-term consequences of out relationship? It's way too soon for such a silly thing.

But I'm staying for now. Under the pretense that Kai isn't all better yet, and needs a little more looking after. I don't think he'd object to that.

Heh, I never thought Kai was so cuddly. Feels good lying here like this. A little cramped since the couch isn't that big, but it's okay. Doesn't really matter.

Pah! That weird hair of his. Grey. What kind of kid has grey bangs? Oh well, it's part of his charm, I guess. Girls dig it, I heard. I dig it too. Doesn't mean I'm a girl though. Just that I'm gay. Or at least bisexual. Well, no news there. But the female population is going to be very disappointed that Kai swings that way too. Poor girls, having their hearts crushed. You know, if I knew one who really liked him, just like I do, I'd actually feel sorry for them. I mean, that's too much like my own situation up until very recently. Being in love with a presumed straight guy, is hurting.

In love? Okay, Tyson, back up. First you start rambling about living situations and now you're talking about being in love? Crushing and liking is all fine and dandy, but take it slow on the being in love side, okay? I'm sure the guy himself has some getting used to do of his own. No need to rush things and make them even more complicated. Same gender relationships are complicated enough as it is.

Wow, thinking does tire one out. I'm so sleepily comfortable. I think I'll just sleep for a little moment. I am in the safe protection of Kai's arms. No boogeyman trying to scare me now. Never mind, I'm a raving lunatic. How else could I fall in... for Kai...

* * *

_Max:_

This past week has been really weird. It started with that phone call from Tyson. He was saying something about training being cancelled and Kai being... a stick? What did he mean by that? A stick in the mud? In that case training would have continued. Now it didn't.

I must admit, I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, I was otherwise... engaged. But that isn't really important right now. What is, is that none of us have heard from Tyson or Kai since.

It's been a week and frankly, I've sort of started missing the training. Don't tell Kai that, but having random beybattles against your teammates... well who's left of them, which would be Rei, since Kenny doesn't blade. Anyway, it just doesn't compare with a real training session, you know. Working hard, fighting against your opponent with not the goal of winning in mind, but to perfect that move or come up with a parry for a new attack invented by your adversary. That is different. It's a work-out, and as hard and difficult as it may be, the results are always rewarding, making it easier to do.

Maybe Rei has some ideas. I could phone him. Let's see...

Come on, Rei, pick up the stupid phone.

"Kon Rei."

Ah, there he is. "It's Max."

"Oh, hey Maxie. What's on your mind?"

He always knows when something is bothering me. Great guy, really. "Well, you know how little we've seen of Tyson and our captain this week?"

"Yeah, absolutely zilch."

Observant guy, too. "Do you have any idea what's going on? Maybe we could check on Kai at his apartment." That's not a place any of us has been to. Well, okay we stood at the threshold, but only Tyson was brave enough to venture indoors. And be kicked out five seconds later by a hasty Kai still tying the scarf around his neck. He had forgotten we were supposed to have a fun night out that night. I still don't know how Tyson talked him into coming.

"Well..."

He knows something. I know he does. And he'd better tell me! Now! "Spill it, Rei."

Heheh, he's grumbling, like a tiger. Sometimes I think the guy's too much like his bitbeast than is healthy.

"I don't know if you've noticed, Maxie, but considering Tyson saying he went over at Kai's to nurse him back to health, I don't think we should be barging in there right now, if you catch my drift."

No, I'm drifting far away from your logic. So, Kai was sick and Tyson was taking care of him. Well, that is something Tyson would do, but why shouldn't we come over?

"No, I don't get it. Why shouldn't we?"

"Oh, come on, Max! If we go up there, I think they'll be pissed at us for interrupting."

Now, why did he emphasize the last word? What would we be...

...

Oh...

Oh!

Oh, my god! He's joking. Right? I mean, Tyson and Kai? _Tyson_ and _Kai_?! No way.

"Oh. I see."

Urgh, I hate that grin of his. I can hear him chuckling, probably trying not to laugh his head off in my ear. Well, I guess we won't be visiting them then. Wonder when they'll get out.

That was also meant figuratively.

* * *

AN Meh, it turned out longer than I thought it would be. That's always nice. What do you think, guys, should they get busted? Or shall we drag out the torture? Nah, torture, I think the guys are enjoying themselves immensely, don't you? But I'm running out of ideas on what to write for scenes between the two of them. Unless I up the rating of course. Decision is up to you. Review and let me know!

Just press the not-so-shiny pinkish lilac button. Really, what color is it?


	10. Part ten: Routine

AN. Okay, so it took some time, but better a good chapter than a rushed chapter. I was stuck and then suddenly the last two-third of this poured out. I'm not complaining.

Note this, only words between "..." are spoken aloud. The rest are all thoughts. So in the end, when Kai and Tyson appear to be having a conversation, it's actually only Tyson talking. Kai is just thinking. Just for clarity again.

I thank everyone who reviewed. Your words were very inspiring and funny. And I hope you like the update.

* * *

In close quarters

Part ten: Routine

* * *

_Kai:_

I could get used to this.

For the past four days, ever since that whole pinning-to-the-fridge thing, Tyson has been running around pampering me.

Now really, I'm flattered, but do you know how tiring that is? He's out grocery shopping right now, with my money by the way; it's my household after all, and I have an income.

Still, the way things have been around here these last few days, it looks like I'm the...

Don't laugh. I'll kill you if you laugh.

It seems I have officially settled into the position of the 'girl' of this relationship. Thought it could be just a leftover from being sick for so long. Tyson's been taking care of me all that time, I guess it's hard for him to break the pattern. And, truth be told, it's great being treated like this, for once.

Tyson is very cuddly. Now, I don't mean the friendly glomps and hugs he shares with Max and Kenny, and sometimes Rei; no, I mean arms softly draping around my shoulders from behind me and nose and lips nuzzling my hair or neck or ear when I'm sitting on a kitchen chair. I mean those mutual hugs of cheek pressed to cheek and soft hair tickling my nose. Or those back to chest cuddles with his arm around me holding my hand in front of my chest when we lie on the couch watching tv, or in bed just before we go to sleep. Or waking up in one big tangled mess the next morning and I don't know where I stop and he begins.

And I thought just loving the guy made me sappy. Being in a relationship with him totally fried what was lest of my rationality. Last night he was feeding me peach. There was a movie on, but I don't thing Tyson knows what it was about either. You see, peaches are very juicy fruits, if ripe. And these particular were very ripe. And there are just some places on your face your own tongue can't reach. And when you have your hands pinned above your head...

Well, let's just say I think Tyson knows all of my weak spots now. At least int hat general area. But he's very ticklish of his sides, so I guess that makes us even.

I wonder what's taking him. I live conveniently close to a shopping mall with a gigantic supermarket, but maybe he's gonna come though with his threat to "put some meat on those bones."

I have a fast metabolism so I guess he's gonna stay a while longer. You know, he threatened to take Dranzer away for a week after he decides I'm fit again, if I don't do as he says. In matters concerning my health, that is. And I can see the sense in that. Really, I can. I'm stubborn, not stupid.

Was that the door?

Yes.

...

The neighbor's!

God, I'm pathetic. It's only been an hour and already I miss him. Desperately. What is something happens to him? Anything's possible right? My credit card could have malfunctioned and then the cashier discovers it's not Tyson's and calls the police to come arrest him and he has to spend the night in a smelly jail cell where rats try to bite him. Or he could be the hostage victim of a heist gone bad and the bad guys take him with them when they flee the country and take a boat across the ocean to China and then they drive through Asia and dump him somewhere in Tibet where he's taken in by monks and he shaves his head and joins their order because the next bus isn't due for fifty years so he has no chance of ever getting back and why would I bother myself with a guy who doesn't love me enough to hike through the plains of Tibet to come back to me and spends the rest of his life sitting cross-legged on the floor and eating plain rice with dried yak meat.

...

Right...

...

Should I be admitted in a mental institution? Wait, don't answer that. I'll just sit back and wait for Tyson to come home. Probably loaded with groceries. My weight's gonna be doubled by the time he's done with me. Scary image. Maybe there's something on tv.

* * *

_Tyson:_

"Don't be such a stick in the mud, gramps!" Jeez, what does it take to convince him? "Kai's been really sick, and that alone is proof he doesn't take proper care of himself." At least in my eyes.

Why do I even have to argue with gramps? Why doesn't he want me to stay over at Kai's? He is the worrywart of the Kinomiya's, but shouldn't that concern include Kai as well? I know it does! So why is he being so difficult about it?

"Two teenage boys alone in an apartment without any adult supervision? I don't think so, dude."

Does he suspect something? I hope not. Better act innocent. "Come on, gramps. You know I can cook just fine. And we're old and wise enough to know we have to eat our veggies and drink enough water and brush our teeth two times a day. We don't need parental supervision." Hang on. Doesn't that last argument undermine my plea, instead of support it?

I don't like that grin of his. And what is he staring at? He's making me uncomfortable.

"Look, kid, I'm sure you have al sorts of good intentions and that you're concerned about Kai, but you can't fool me. I may be old, but I still recognize a hickey when I see one."

WHAT?!?! A hickey?! Dammit, Kai! What did you do?! Oh, damn! I'm doomed! He'll never let me go back. Uhm...

Stupid, self-satisfied smirk. Can't he wipe that from his face? "Please, gramps, just let me go. I promise we'll be good. No weird stuff. Didn't I tell you we're very responsible?"

Please, just let me go, please. What is he laughing about?

"So you finally melted Mr. Iceman, huh? It's about time."

Wha...?

"Oh, don't look so surprised. I am your grampa. I'm supposed to know this sort of thing."

Oh. So much for the secrecy. I wonder what Kai will think about it. Hope he won't be too mad. I don't know how he'd react. Ah, I'll worry about that later. I still have gramps to convince. "So can I go back?"

Hesitation. Not a good sign.

"Promise me, you two won't be doing anything, I wouldn't want you to, okay."

Phew. "Okay! Thanks, gramps!"

Now, quickly back to Kai's. He'll be wondering what took me so long.

* * *

_Kai:_

Tv is proving interesting. Not. I really am bored out of my mind. Pathetic, but I think I already said that. Now, I need Tyson to keep me busy.

I could keep him busy of course. I have discovered quite a few ways to do that, the past four days. It seems only logical that such a energetic, tactile person as Tyson is so responsive to... amorous... touches.

Amorous... Is Tyson my lover? Can I call him that? Well, we haven't made love like that yet, but it is kinda in my plans for the future. I think I can call him my boyfriend. We kiss and cuddle and talk and laugh. Yes, I do know how to laugh, none-maniacally I may add.

Thing I'm worried about is, how long? Is this just a passing thing, and everything good will fade when it's no longer a novelty? I don't want that. I know it's not really realistic to think everything will always remain as... giddy... I know. Giddy is not the first thing to come to mind when one sees me, but these feelings are new, and make me... giddy. There really is no other word for it.

Anyway, I know things won't always be as rosy-hued as this, but I don't want it to fade completely. Basically, I want Tyson to stay with me. For as long possible. And I don't mean until school starts again, or something like that. It's more like... And this really scares the shit out of me, cause I've never, ever felt like this before. It's more like 'till death do us part'.

I know it may seem a bit soon to think about our relationship that way, but I've known Tyson for years and even if we hadn't become boyfriends, I still wouldn't be able to imagine a life without him. This whole boyfriend thing is just a new dimension added to our relationship. Not knowing what this feels like, I think I would have been happy if I could have been Tyson's friend for the rest of my life.

Of course, now I do know all of this, I won't settle for friendship anymore, at least not if I can help it.

Oh, doorbell. I'll get that. Who else would, huh? I'm seriously disturbed. Took my sweet time to figure that one out too.

Uhm, is that Tyson behind that? What did he buy?!

Oh, he brought some of his clothes too.

Neat, that means he plans on staying. And no bed-gear. Great, that means I get to snuggle up to him in bed. I like that, you know.

"Hey, think you can help me?"

Whoops. Forgot. Oh, good, he brought some chocolate chipped cookies too. I have a weakness for those. Think I could sneak one now?

Ack! What the...?

What did I do?!

...

Whaddaya staring at?

...

I think Tyson thinks he's a cat. I think I'm the canary. With two broken wings. And only one toe left on the foot that isn't missing.

"Gramps almost didn't let me stay, you know?"

No, I don't. Do I want to know?

"He said he thinks two teenagers alone without parental supervision isn't a good idea."

Apparently, I do.

"I managed to convince him otherwise."

Oh, good, I'd hate miss you. But could you knock the creepy predatory act?

"But maybe I agree with him."

Uh-oh. That doesn't sound good. Well, actually, it sounds promising.

"You know, what made him suspicious?"

I have no idea.

"A mark. A mark you gave me."

Aha. Uhm... What can I say to that?

"So, you see, it's actually you're fault, I almost couldn't stay over."

...

"Now, what do you think is appropriate punishment for that?"

An... admonishing... look? For... like... half a second?

"Hm, I think I know. Though it goes against gramps decree."

That I'm sure it doesn't mean anything good. Or.. it does.

"But I don't think he was too serious with that, hm?"

I'm sure he wa...

That feels good... Can I have more of that?

Ow! Damn, that was downright painful. My, someone is looking pleased with himself. Smart move, Tyson, I don't think I have a coll high enough to cover that.

Ngah! Goose bumps! Goose bumps! Hah...

Uhm, Tyson? Whatcha-eeeeeh!

Now that was downright low. Very cheap shot, Tyson. But two can play that game- Hey! Dammit, he's got a strong grip. Let go! Gerrof!

...

Never mind.

...

No, I didn't squeak. Kai Hiwatari doesn't squeak. Don't you dare insinuate such a thing. It's absolutely preposterous.

I the words of the wicked witch of the East, or West, or wherever, anyway. I'm melting! Hah...

Ai! Damn, second time I fell for that one. And WILL YOU LET GO OF MY HANDS ALREADY!

...

Please?

* * *

AN Heheh. Stole a few ideas from other things in this. Like the ranting from Kai? Based on 'Le fabuleux destin d'Amelie Poulain'. Brilliant movie. If you haven't seen it yet, go rent it. It's very good. And the 'Gerrof'? Harry Potter of course. Those garden gnomes are just so funny. Tossing them out of the yard. And Mr. Weasley thinks they're cute. Well, maybe they are, if they don't ruin the vegetable patch. Anyway. I haven't upped the rating (yet) and I'm still not sure whether I will. I have an idea as to what kind of writing would merit an 'uprating' in this style. It would be very interesting, I think. And in retrospect, otherwise it would be completely and utterly incoherent. I'll see what I can come up with. Maybe Kai's punishment can lead to something, I don't know.

For now, review, please?


	11. Part eleven: Payback

AN Not as good as I had hoped. Frankly, I think my inspiration is running a little dry for this thing. It's too much of the same to my taste. I'll try and come up with a way to end this. I think I already know. Now I just gotta work towards it.

Aside from that, I think I'm going to up the rating next chapter. I'm not sure whether this is still pg-13. I'd rather not be reported and booted off. Better not to take any chances. And now, go read the story. Little Rei point of view at the end.

* * *

In close quarters

Part eleven: Payback

* * *

_Kai:_

Tyson, you sneaky conniving bastard!

Ugh! Where am I? Oh, livingroom. Talk about your disorientation. Don't tell Tyson that. He's the biggest cheat in the world. Really! He used all my weak points to completely disarm me and then he left me hanging!

Apparently, in the livingroom. Wonder where he's gone off to. Why? So I can find him and pummel him into the floor. Which, by the sounds of it, will be the kitchen floor.

Ah, cold!

Huh? Wha...?

Tyson! You're dead! Now, where's my shirt?

Where's my shirt?

"Looking for something?"

I guess that answers my question. The from now on nameless bastard holds it in his hand. Well, maybe he's kind enough to give it back to me.

"Nuhuh, you're gonna have to earn it."

Maybe not. Doesn't matter. I got loads more.

Though that is my favorite. And I want it back!

"Come on, Tyson, just give it here."

"Give what?"

You know, Tyson, pretending to be innocent while the evidence of your crime is in plain sight, is futile. "Tyson..." Was that threatening enough? I can't really tell. I'm still a little woozy and that's all Tyson's fault. Damn, how does he know all those things?

Wait a second. Maybe I can use his own expertise against him. I mean, after the last hour or so I must have picked up something. I still am taller, he can't use one of his hands and with the element of surprise, I may just be able to overpower him.

And of course, I was right about that. That'll teach him. Being pinned down isn't all the fun it's cracked up to be. Well, maybe in some occasions it is, but when you don't know what's going to happen, it's not pleasurable.

Now, what to do... Perhaps I should return the favor, hm? After all, I had a pretty good teacher. Time to show the student isn't that stupid either.

God, that sounded corny. Let's just get down to business. What did Tyson do? Oh, yes, let's add another mark to one already there, shall we? Well, shall I. Don't want anyone else doing that.

Wow, did I look like that? If so, how did Tyson stop himself form jumping my bones on the spot?

Oh, wait, he did that. Except that he had enough self control to pull back when I got all hot an' bothered. Stupid jackass. He really has to pay. I'm just not sure I have his control.

Weird huh? Here I am, thinking Tyson has more self control than I have. But I think it's right, anyway. It wouldn't be the first time that our respective appearances fooled people.

Uhm, oops. Guess I went a little overboard. He's gonna have to stay clear of his gramps for a while., I'm afraid. Just finished number eleven. Twelve, counting the older one. Can't help it though. Tyson's addictive. Very addictive.

Now, what next. Ah, yes, mind-blowing kiss. Remember to keep control though. It wouldn't do to have to tables turned so early in the game.

It wouldn't do to have the tables turned at all! Stupid subconscious thoughts. Get out of my head.

Right, kiss Tyson. Well, that's a good idea. He tastes very good you know. A bit sweet from himself. Not like sugar, more like honey, I think. Hang on...

Yep, more like honey. Oh, and he just had one of those chocolate chipped cookies. I like those. I like Tyson too. Perfect combination, I'd think.

Air! Phew, turning someone on, or to mush by the looks of it, is hard work. Not done yet though. That shirt has to go. Better take advantage of this moment of weakness.

Okay, playtime is over. Holy hell, that looks good. And it's all mine. All of it.

Gimme.

_

* * *

_

_Tyson:_

Wow, I guess Kai is getting back at me. Well, he can continue with that for a while. This feels good...

Woops! Shirt gone. Where'd it go? Good question. I can't see it. There's a pair of crimson eyes blocking my view. And, boy, do they look predatory.

Problem. Me thinks he done playing. Can't mean good to me. Can only mean... something I'd rather not name yet.

Hm... He's so warm. Feels so good. I'm a little dazed here. Sorry, if I sound incoherent. Blame it on Kai.

Well, he is the cause of my... My... well, you get the picture.

You know, as much fun as it is to put him through this, this is kinda... I can't say I don't enjoy this, cause, man!, I do! But retaliation is mostly only fun for the one retaliating, not the victim.

Oh, screw, forget that. I'm just gonna enjoy myself. Besides, who says I'm not gonna do anything in return? Doesn't look like I can go home any time soon. Gramps was already so suspicious about that one hickey, now I think I got about a dozen of them. I ain't goin' home until they've faded. That's gonna take, what? Four, five days, maybe? Enough time to pick on him.

So I guess, it's okay to surrender.

For now.

Aieeee! What the hell was that? Oh my...

Gods, Kai, didn't think you'd actually do that! I didn't! No fair! Get back here!

Miserable coward... Hah, that's it! Insult his pride and he'll come storming back.

"What's the matter, Kai? 'Fraid I'll gain the upper hand again?"

Ooh, now I've gone and done it. I made him mad. He's pretty when he's mad. Don't tell him I said that.

"As if you could!"

Yikes! No, I certainly can't now. Damn, I guess I provoked him a bit too much. Damn, that floor is hard. Plus, there's a sack of bones pressing down on me.

What? He hasn't eaten for a week. Small wonder he lost weight. But those eyes look really scary. I think I have forgone my chances of ever being the dominant one in this relationship again. Damn, I was just beginning to enjoy that part. Maybe, if I exploit another one of his weak spots.

If he releases my hands. Not that he ever will.

Damn, that kissing again! Who was the idiot that taught him how to do that so well? Never mind answering that! Though I do make a good teacher, don't I?

Time to teach the pupil a few lessons.

One, you're still weakened from being sick. Otherwise it wouldn't be this easy to turn the tables. I know, because of the many beybattles we've had.

Two, mind-bogglingly good kisses are still my sole specialty.

Three, damn you taste good.

Maybe we should relocate to a more comfortable site. Like the couch. Perfect piece of furniture for a good long make-out session, without the risk of it getting to heated. I think. I'm not really that familiar with the whole make-out do's and don't's. You know, good thing we're both horny teenagers otherwise, one of us would be really bored.

I think that would be me. Though all things considered, that's _Kai's_ fingers on _my_ pants. Hm, weird. Think I could get him to stop for a moment? I mean, not that I don't enjoy this, but I did make a promise not to go too far. And I think I'm really close to losing my self-control.

That's better. See, the couch is more comfortable. Though there's less room to maneuver about. Oh well, cuddle is fine too.

I don't think Kai agrees with that...

_

* * *

_

_Rei:_

"Rei? Hello? Earth to Rei!"

Wha...? Who said that? Oh, Max, sorry. "What did you say, Maxie?"

"I said, when are you going to get your head out of the clouds and pay attention to what's right in front of you?"

Whoops. He looks kinda mad. And with good reason too. "I'm sorry, Maxie. I was just thinking about Kai and Tyson." It's been well over a week since we last saw them. We went by the dojo, but gramps said Tyson had only come to pick up some things. What I'd give for some footage for blackmail. Those two are bound to be doing something grampa Kinomiya wouldn't approve of. Completely.

I know somewhat how the old man thinks. He was just as impatient as me to see those two stop dancing around each other and just get it on. But to be spending an entire week alone immediately... That was something even I hadn't done yet. That is saying something... But I'm not elaborating!

Anyway, I'm currently devising a plan to gather evidence of the alleged relationship between Kinomiya Tyson and Hiwatari Kai, but so far no good. It always ends with us, me and Max, I do need a side-kick, being caught and punished with four-hundred hours worth of extensive training under the supervision of jailer Kenny, while the two love-birds get it on in a spy-free environment. Now why doesn't anything seem to work?

Oh dear, Maxie seems even angrier than before. Ack! I'm sorry, forgive me, please? Puppy-dog-eyes never fail on him. "Please, Max? I'm really very sorry. I won't do it again, I promise." Please, say you'll forgive me. He's liable to condemn me to... well, extended depravation to something I've grown seriously accustomed to. Fill in the blanks.

Better make up to him. Don't ask me to describe how.

* * *

AN Well, that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter, don't know when it will be out, but it will be R-rated. Just a precaution. Though maybe, with proper persuasion it'll be a bit... well, you fill in the blanks. By pressing that lovely little button that will enable you to review this story. Bye now!


	12. Part twelve: Morning after

AN I know, I know, it's about bloody time. I'm sorry. I wrung this chapter out of the dark recesses of my mind, so it's not that good. It also means I'm going to have to end this series soon, I don't want it to get too cliched. So I think the next chapter will also be the last one. Not quite sure how I'm gonna end it yet, probably something with coming out. You'll just have to wait and see.

Thanks very much for all of your positive feedback. I'm very lucky I've never gotten a flame yet. Thank you all very much.

* * *

In Close Quarters

Part twelve: Morning after

* * *

_Kai:_

Hm? WhereamI? Sleepy. Hn, I want a bath.

Guess not. Damn. Pain. Not to mention the majority of Tyson's one hundred and fourty pounds constricting me to the bed. Okay, now that may be exaggerating, but he sure made himself comfortable somewhere during the night. Good thing I'm not ticklish, what with his hair spread out like that. I cannot imagine him finding my shoulder blade softer than a real pillow.

It's very warm though. My own personal living blanket. Yup, he's draped himself over my back, with arm, leg, torso. I am thoroughly rendered motionless. And Tyson is still off in dreamland.

Am I glad we cleaned up after last night. I would hate to have woken up on sticky sheets. Still, I think the pain is worse. I'm not doing this again any time soon. Tyson can be bottom if he's so eager for this. Ouch.

Well, guess who's finally waking up? Hope he's been comfortable. Cause I'm not.

"Hm, morning, Kai."

Okay, so maybe I'm a little ticklish. Anyone would be in this position.

"You okay?"

Well, that's considered. "Yeah, just a bit sore." Don't know if I can walk, but you don't have to know that.

Hm... More kisses. Tyson's very amorous the morning-after. He was also very amorous last night. Not to mention persuading. Wasn't he the one who was cautioned by his grandfather not to do anything funny? Reverse psychology or something, I guess.

I don't know, but somehow I lost the upper hand. Again! We were on the floor and suddenly he flipped us around. Guess he was right that I'm not completely recovered yet. But almost. Then he took it to the couch and suddenly wanted to take it easy again! Well, that was hardly fair, now was it? So I let him know just what I thought about him teasing me like that for two times!

How was I supposed to know he'd react like that?! Damn, he went near crazy. I never stood a chance, really. He just steam rolled right over me before I even knew what happened. Now don't get me wrong, I wasn't bored. Or unwilling. Hell, I've never felt like that in my entire life. It was overwhelming and I needed some time, we both did, to recover enough to be able to think coherently again. Shower, dinner and then we were both too tired to do much more than crawl in bed and sleep it off.

"Sorry, about that."

Tyson, if you dare move your hand from there, I'll kill you. That's a very nice massage. My lower back is hurting, you see, and those slow circles feel incredibly good.

Hm... going cross-eyed here. Good morning to you too. Tyson is definitely an excellent kisser. Even though that good morning smooch was a bit sloppy.

There, that's better. Now how about that bath?

What's so funny? What are you laughing about, huh?

"Okay, Kai, knock off the puppy-dog plea. What do you want?"

PUPPY-DOG!?! Are you insinuating...? Well, now that you ask, a bath would be nice. "Run me a bath?"

Again that laugh! What's so funny? "Sure thing, Kai." Hm, I like his cuddles. Just don't tell anyone I'm a... cuddly... person.

I think I'll laze around for a while 'till Tyson comes to get me for my bath. Hm, come to think of it, maybe being uke is not so bad. The sex is explosively magnificent. And the after treatment is heavenly. And the pain ain't so bad. Just a little ache, kinda like after a really good work-out. That would be a good analogy, yes.

Do I have to get up? Oh, yes, my bath. Oh, that means I can lay down again. Okay, Tyson, I'm just lazy, but what's your excuse to still walk around naked?

Oh.

Hey, that's comfy. Tyson's chest is a hell of a lot more comfortable than the porcelain of the bathtub. Okay, so maybe not a lot. But it's warmer. Yup, I could really get used to this. Morning-after nookie is amazing.

* * *

_Tyson:_

Wow, Kai's pliable for a change. I really wore him out last night. Gods, that was amazing! He was so open and responsive and I never thought he would surrender so completely. I thought that either we'd stop, or reverse the roles. And there he goes and offers himself to me. Well, offering may not be the right word for it. We ended up at the stopping-or-going-all-the-way point and he just didn't flip us over, so I just figured, what the hell, let's just go for it. And I ended up on top.

Wow. No other word for it. It was brilliant. _He_ was brilliant.

And he makes a really nice pillow. The skin along his spine is so soft. He seems a little ticklish there too, squirming around like that...

Okay, maybe no more squirming. We had enough of that yesterday.

"Are you okay?" I've heard there can be residual pain afterwards. Don't ask me where.

"Yeah, just a bit sore."

Well, that was to be expected. As long as he's otherwise alright, I can make up for that little bit. With kisses. And more kisses. And maybe a bit of massaging too. And a proper good-morning kiss.

I have never seen that expression on Kai's face. Max? Yes. But Kai? It's... puppy-dog eyes. I swear, big bad teamcaptain Kai Hiwatari is using the puppy-dog eyes. Question is, what is he begging for?

"Run me a bath?"

How can anyone refuse that look? I though Max had it down to perfection, but on Kai's face, it's just lethal. I guess I'll just run that bath. Even if I have to let go of him for it. Sniff... He's so cuddly.

Right, run a bath. Just warm water, or would he have something like bathfoam somewhere? He doesn't seem like a bathfoam person, but he didn't seem like the guy for the puppy-dog look either. Better roam around his cabinets to be sure. He won't mind. I've lived here for the past week or so and he did ask me to run a bath. That includes bubbles.

There, that looks perfect. Smells good too. Still misses something though. Oh, right, Kai. Oops. I'd better go get him.

God, but he looks good stretched out on the bed like that. Bad, Tyson. Now's not the time. I have to get Kai in the bath, not pin him to the mattress. I did enough of that yesterday. Left some good marks too. I like that one on his hipbone. Perfect denture record.

Bath looks real nice. Oh, why not join him? Would be comfy. Means I get to be close to him again. Holding Kai just feels so good. I know I'm shorter, but I guess I can say I've been officially established as the dominant one in this relationship, which means I get to hold Kai. And maybe that logic is crooked, in fact, I'm pretty sure it is, but I just like holding him. He's just a big, red-eyed teddy. Not that I'll ever tell him that. I don't have a death-wish.

This feels real nice. I wonder if he does that more often. Seems girlish to me. Then again...

It is really nice...

Yeah, I can understand why Kai has a bathtub at all. And just having him in it with me, makes it even better. He just feels so good.

"Hey, Kai?"

"Hm?"

"Feeling better?"

"Hm."

I'll take that as a yes, shall I? Amazing how much can be extracted from non-verbal communication. Hm, he smells real good. All warm and fuzzy and nice. And he fits real good sitting between my legs. And he's still got this bite mark on his shoulder. Should I add another one? Maybe not. Getting excited in the bathtub could be hazardous to one's health. Besides, cuddling's cool too.

* * *

_Kai:_

I should get Tyson to run me a bath more often. He's good at it. Real nice and warm, even after half an hour. And he's so comfortable, I think I'm falling asleep again.

Was that your stomach? Oh, god, I hope not. That means we're gonna have to leave the bathtub. Cause that stomach of yours needs to be fed if it growls like that.

"Uh, Kai? Think we can get some breakfast?"

I thought so. Well, perhaps we should eat something. Or Tyson might just end up eating me. "Sure. Let's dress up first."

Pity. I rather liked Tyson's birthday suit. On the other hand, it's kinda chilly like this. Ooh, fluffy towel. Don't tell anyone, but I really like snuggling into a really fluffy towel like this. And Tyson's arms add just that little extra. This feels really, really good. Nice and warm.

Right, clothes. No point in walking around naked, I'll just get sick all over again. Though that would mean more coddling from Tyson, the symptoms are too much of a bother to put up with for even that.

Besides, who said one needs to be sick to be coddled? Tyson sure doesn't. Sitting on your lap is all fine and dandy, you know, but I don't need to be fed! Honestly, how low can a guy sink, being spoon-fed cereal, while sitting on his boyfriend's lap.

"Oh, come on, Kai. Where's your sense of humor?" It got washed down the drain in the bathtub, alright? "Open wide." Not on your life. "Here comes the choo-choo." One more jibe like that, Tyson, and you'll find that cereal forced down your throat. "The plane wants to enter the hangar."

That's it! "Tyson! I'm nommph!"

Bastard! And I don't even like this cereal. Too much sugar. I can see why Tyson bought it.

"You were saying?"

Glaring with a mouthful of cereal doesn't appear to be as effective as it should be. Think I could practice that? Now, why did I think that? Like I would ever allow this situation to be repeated.

Uhm, Tyson? Could you please remove your teeth from my ear? It's very distracting.

In fact, it's so distracting you just managed to feed me half the bowl. Talk about effective strategy. But that's cheating, very dirty cheating.

Do it again?

* * *

AN Well, what do you think?


	13. Part thirteen: Matching, mating

AN When I saw that I last updated this October 2004 I realized I had to post again. This will be the second to last chapter. I think only one more after this. I hope my writing benefited from the break. I tried something new here, something I didn't try my hand on last year. You'll find out when you read.

I would like to apologize for the incredibly long wait. I truly had no inspiration. I hope During Christmas break, I'll be able to post the last chapter of this and a new chapter of Fragments. I did some more research on that one. One of the advantages of having the library of a medical faculty at your disposal.

Do I have to do a disclaimer again? I don't own them, you know that.

* * *

In close quarters

Part thirteen: Matching, mating, what's the difference?

* * *

_Tyson:_

Two weeks. Roughly two weeks since you got here and found Kai with the flu. Probably never thought so much could happen in two weeks, did you? Well, the fact that he would be interested in you enough to give a relationship a try and submit to you in the bedchamber came as a surprise to me too.

Now, however, we have a few problems.

One, he's all better. That means you no longer have a proper excuse to stay with him and mollycoddle him and fuss over him and god knows what else. Which means _he_ has en excuse to kick you out. And if he does that, that means he doesn't care as much as you thought he did.

Two, provided that he doesn't kick you out, his regained strength means he can now dominate you. You may never get to dominate him again. And he was so wonderfully malleable when he submitted.

Three, you now have to face the rest of the team and gramps with several hickies that still haven't faded and you'll be laughed at and grounded for weeks.

And finally, you're talking to yourself in the mirror again. Very bad sign.

Yes, Kai, I'm coming. Off to the beach to test your stamina in a beybattle. I don't mean to whine, but I think it's the only option I have left. If Kai's manages to remain standing against me in a battle, it means he's fully recovered and all my problems will escalate.

Park? Good idea. This is a nice and quiet corner. No-one will notice us.

I did miss this. Kai is a blader through and through. It felt weird him not being capable to battle. I hope that's changed. And at the same time I kinda don't.

Okay, Tyson, concentrate now. Hm, I think I need to buy a ripcord. The launcher's still in good shape, but the cords tend to wear down quite fast. They're not made of metal and if one of the hooks slips, you don't get maximal velocity out of your launch.

Oh, if only Kenny could hear me now. That'd knock him off his socks. As if I wouldn't know my equipment. I spent the last two weeks getting very intimately acquainted with it. Oh, hang on, that's a different kind of equipment.

Right... anyway. Back to the beybattle. Time to launch.

Here goes! Oh, good one. Right on the mark. Go Dragoon!

Gods, I missed this. No blading for two weeks. More specifically, no blading against Kai. Knock him down! Show now mercy! No, to the left, Dragoon, to the left! Head on! Now fall back. Let him catch his breath. Lower his defences... Now!

Ooh! That was a close one. Circle. Nice and easy, Dragoon. You'll get your chance yet.

Kai looks gorgeous like that. I did notice that before, sort of, out of the corner of my vision, but I never allowed myself to really see. But, Gods, those eyes of his! Really like fire.

Very distracting too. Good tactic that. Not good enough though.

"Dragoon!"

Oh, my feisty Storm Dragon. So powerful and awe-inspiring. Hard to imagine a magnificent creature like that would obey me. But he does. My beautiful, beautiful storm spirit.

Attack.

I don't care who wins. There is no shame in losing from Kai and his Dranzer. I can only shame us if I don't give it my all. Fight that Phoenix! Fight him hard! It doesn't matter who wins.

Does it, Kai? No, I know him. In this battle, he doesn't care who wins either. It's the battle itself that counts. Two blades locked against each other, attack rings creating sparks and damage all around them. Bit beasts rising high to clash and grip and rip apart again. That exhilarating feeling that can only come from the high of adrenaline at the peak of the battle.

Is one blade slowing? They both are. Slowing, slowing, till one stops.

Crap, it's mine. I lost. That definitely means Kai is all better. Well, better pick my blade. I guess I'll have to pack now.

Heh, we both wear the same gloves, except Kai's are black. Of course, they are. My blue wouldn't look good on him.

Hm? Why is he touching me like that? What does that look in his eyes mean?

"Does that mean I get to dominate you now?"

Wha...? Is he serious? He still...?

Guess he does. That's one way of shutting me up. That's one hell of a kiss. Oh, good, oh wicked. Can he tie a knot in a cherry stem or something? Sure feels like it.

Uhm, you do realize we're in a public place, don't you?

Oh fuck! Do that again! Again! Hm, so good. Where's the...? I want to feel you! Ow! Oh, tree. Good thinking. No legs left. Ah, right there. And down, down, please. Oh, god, so good. I'm fucked, I'm royally fucked. I hope no-one... so wet... no-one is around... please, do that again... around to see us... oh, god, no more... to see us... no, don't stop... see us...

Ah! Oh, cold, coldcoldcoldcoldcold. Where did he keep that? When did he put that... put that with... oof, if it's like that every... damn, feels weird... why does he... AH! FUCK!... that's why... oh god... I think I should... should... oh... brush up on... ah... my... anatomy... WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT! ...shit...

No, no, not like... too much... just get it... Ouch! Oh, damn... not nice, not nice at all, shit, sorry, sorry, sorry... Oh I hope I did it right when... Ah... hn... so that's...

Gods, feels good, so pretty, so beautiful, so good, more, more and no stopping not now not ever feels like nothing is ever first met never thought could be what I read when I hold you is okay if only it could not ever stop with nothing between so soft so good and higher so pretty with all me heart that looks so good and far nothing take you ever just hold me and you look so full and always in battle I love and keep and hold and higher and can't and can't... hold on... can't... hold... Kai...

Jesus... sweet mother of... I wouldn't mind subbing more... Oof, my... Ow, give a guy some warning will you. "Yes, I'm fine. That was..." can't find the word.

Ah, Dragoon yes, thanks, where's my belt? I hope no-one saw us. "Can we go back to your place?"

* * *

_Kai:_

So tight, so very, I don't want to leave, don't leave, don't ever leave, staystaystay, say stay, please, stay, so good, so soft, so warm, warm like sun summer soft dark hair in lovely eyes so bright and dark and good and close and soft and mine and stay and stay and stay and

...stay...

My Tyson, my pretty Tyson all close in my arms but we have to go. What was I thinking, in the middle of a park! Oh so sorry "Are you alright?" Amazing, mind-blowing, fantastic? Doesn't really fit the bill. Beyond all that. Like nothing I ever...

Here, don't forget. Yes, back to my place. I'm not letting you go home for a while yet. You're staying. Please, stay. "Please stay." Was that out loud? Ack!

Oof, the ground is hard. And Tyson's heavy. Not like I didn't know.

Tears? No, no tears, no crying, I hate crying. Why are you crying?

"You mean it? You want me to stay? With you?"

God, why wouldn't I? To hold you, tightly, and never let go. "Stay."

* * *

_Kai:_

Tomorrow he'll be here again. We made a deal with gramps. Weekdays home, weekends with me. Two nights. Not enough yet, but I understand.

It's cold without him here. Weird, I know, I still see him every day at school. Those faces when we first showed up. Well, not then, Tyson, was late as usual, it wasn't until lunch break. And I kissed him. And kissed him. And kissed him. We should have breathed sooner, probably, but it felt so good. And it was so quiet, everyone was so shocked, I forgot we were in the cafeteria. Until a teacher interrupted.

That was embarrassing. Can't believe they called gramps. It wasn't that bad. More couples kiss in the hallway and such. Just because we're two guys and world famous and all. We had to compromise. No more lewd behavior. Pfah, Tyson's got the dirtiest mind ever. Idiot drags me away in every nook and cranny to snog the hell out of me. Not that I'm complaining.

I think it was that time in the park that did it. Public place and all. My boyfriend is an exhibitionist. Shit, but that was good. Dominating's amazing. Not that I mind subbing, not at all. No, dominating is that rare treat that for its rarity tastes all the sweeter. I don't think I'd want to do more often. Things are fine the way they are. As long as people stay out of our business.

It's not of their business who's on top most of the time. Tyson knows that. He won't tell. I'm a private person. That hasn't changed. We train a bit less now. Weekends are off. That's our time. And, no, we don't spend all day in bed. Are you nuts? Tyson's an amazing cook. We shop and he cooks and I watch him cook. He only burned dinner a few times and I have to guiltily admit that that's partly my fault. Well, he shouldn't look so good.

I think I like his eyes the most. They always look good. Even when he's angry, I just look at his eyes, and nothing matters anymore, you know. If he's angry at me, I'll repent, if he isn't I'll either calm him or join him. I can't refuse him anything.

I don't think I ever could. Not since the World Championship in Russia, at least. And he's so energetic. I don't have to do anything, just hold on for the ride and he drags me everywhere. Just last week we went to the theater, which I had never visited before. And I don't mean a movie theater, I mean a stage-theater, where one can see a live play. Never pegged Tyson for the type to like that, but you should have seen him. He was holding onto his seat and so focused. And he cried and laughed, all quietly of course, he didn't want to disturb the rest of the public.

I think I saw something about a contemporary setting of a Shakespeare play coming up for Christmas. That's still months away, but Shakespeare is popular. Should I reserve tickets?

Oh, I can't wait till tomorrow. Ha, the only way gramps accepted the deal was if we accepted the package of condoms he held out to us. I can't believe he did that. It was totally unexpected for Tyson too. I've never seen him blush so much. Kinda funny really.

Should I make dinner? I don't feel like it. I just wanna eat Tyson's cooking. Or something the like. Heheh, can I help it if he tastes good? If I don't eat properly today and Tyson finds out he's likely going to fuss. That can be a good thing, but not always. No, I probably should eat something. He always finds out if I don't.

I wish it was tomorrow already.

* * *

AN There you have it. Now you realize what I was talking about. It was very, very difficult writing a very first person lemon like that. I hope it's not too explicit for the moderators. I don't think it is, I mean, come on, it's not explicit at all, now is it? Tell me in a review? hint hint 


End file.
